Losing Is Not An Option
by Burned Vamp
Summary: He sacrificed his chance for love to protect. But his lust and passion for another proves to hold more than enough of a distraction against a rival. IDV Triangle. He wasn't lieing when he said they were soulmates. He just didn't love him... yet.
1. One

**_Title:_** Losing is Not an Option

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp

**_Rating: _** Right now.... um....PG? Because there's shonen ai....

**_Date:_** September 8th, 2004

**_A/N: _** This is Shad Phenix's fault! ALL her fault!!! I was so frustrated with how things are turning out, that I want to them to turn out MY way and there's so few Vampire Game ficlets on fanfiction dot net. So yeah. I've got books 1 through 6, but I skimmed through five and six for the Illsaide/Duzzie parts. BAD ILLSAIDE! GO TO MY ROOM!

**_Warnings:_** Shonen ai. Spoiled brats. AU. Spoilers.

* * *

Jealousy never follows love. It stalks after passion and lust. That's why one truly in love can sacrifice for happiness, but jealousy can never relinquish its hold with its urge to possess.

Lord Jened was starting his hunt for rare monsters in Mil Seii. Just after the beginning in his creation of Ruelles, after his beloved Sherina. There are no monsters in the basement, in closets, or under any beds.

Vord and Darres have just discovered the truth about Duzell's existence under Ishtar's firm command not to harm him... under penalty of death.

Even though Darres has his guard immediately up, it mattered not to two others in the room...

"Then it was not Ishtar that fought in La Naan?"

"No, except against Seiliez, in the final battle."

Vord smirked. "Pheliosta's throne is not what I want. It is the fighter that I first set my sight to. That shall be my claim."

Duzell blushed as Vord's eyes bore through his own.

"Yay!" Ishtar shouted. "That is sooooo cute! Duzell will look ravishing in a wedding gown!"

"No! I am NOT wearing any more dresses!"

Indeed, the fact that Duzell was male had also come to light.

That also mattered not to the other in the room whose blade now lay across Vord's shoulder at his throat from behind the prince's place on the couch.

"Du is already betroved."

Duzell's blush deepened and he glared at Illsaide.

It was Vord who broke the silence. Looking over his shoulder he stated, "I think, considering the circumstances, that arrangement can be dissolved."

Illsaide's blade moved closer to the prince's throat. "I think not."

_Why is Illsaide acting this way!? He loves Falan, not me!_ Duzell thought. "Illsaide, I thought I was to be an army recruit, not a.... a...."

"Your mistake, not mine. We still wed."

Vord stood and faced his competitor. "No."

The air was thick and Duzell was finding it hard to breath. _He wants me? Or does he still want to use me?_

Darres glared at Ishtar.

"What? It's not like this is MY fault!"

Duzell glared at her too.

"Bad kitty!" Ishtar waggd a finger at him.

"Baka!" he yelled at her. Seething he stomped over between the two suitors and pushed them farther from each other.

"I don't have time for this. I returned for a purpose and it WASN'T to become the boy toy of two spoiled brats!"

Darres moved to grab his weapon as he remembered the prophecy. Ishtar threw herself on him to prevent him from doing so.

"Darres, no! He's like the sister I never had!" Duzell glared at her again. "We've even slept together for goodness sakes so don't you dare harm him!"

"Slept...." Darres paled.

Tiger, tiger, burning bright...

Oh yes, the human kyawl was deeply embarassed.

"Baka!"

Ishtar giggled. "Oh, Darres! Were you jealous? Duzell is my kitty-cat!"

Apparently, that was a little more than the young knight could take.

He fainted. Duzell smacked his forehead. Illsaide and Vord continued to glare at one another. And Duzell-wedding fantasies flashed through the giggling Ishtar's mind.

* * *

**A 2nd N:** I don't expect much feedback and I HATE when an author threatens no updates with no reviews. This will continue. After all, I MUST see how well things turn out the way I want them too. THERE WILL BE NO FALAN/ILLSAIDE or ILLSAIDE/FALAN HAPPY ENDING. Ew. I'm sorry, I think Falan is pretty. Just... Illsaide is too damn hot for her! That doesn't mean there will be any Vord/Falan in here either. Although, that threat will be appearing. 


	2. Two

**_Title:_** Losing is Not an Option

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp

**_Rating: _** Okay, moving definitely into PG for language and violence? And of course, the ever lovin' shonen ai....

**_Date:_** September 9th, 2004

**_A/N: _** Okay, apparently there's some confusion.... sighs Yes... this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Says so under warnings. This is going to more more romance and humor than action, although there is going to be some action in this chapter. Illsaide is hot. Vord is hot. Both want Duzell. That's what this story is about. That's the way I want it. I AM COMPLETELY RE-WRITING THE ENDING OF BOOK UM.... SIX. And I can just see Shad shake her head in annoyance.

**_Warnings:_** Shonen ai. Spoiled brats. AU. And what I feel are MAJOR Spoilers.

* * *

"Of COURSE we'll have the ceremony in Pheliosta!" Ishtar clapped her hands.

"Lord Jened will prefer that I marry here, in Ci Xeneth."

"Great," Vord smiled. "And while you marry Falan here in Ci, Duzell and I will wed in Pheliosta."

Illsaide moved to draw his sword again, but a glare from Darres stopped him. "You are all acting irrationally. Have you even forgotten that Duzell is currently seeking to destroy Phelios' reincarnation? BECAUSE I SURE HAVEN'T," he turned his glare to Duzell.

"Look, Darres. If I go back on the prophecy now, everyone will think I'm a softy. And then you've got all these humans thinking they can take advantage of Vampires everywhere. I'm sorry, but we just can't have that," Duzell replied sarcastically.

Vord wrapped an arm around Duzell's waist from behind him. "Don't worry, Darres. Once I've got him settled into married life, he'll be to busy to destroy much of anything... other than bed sheets," Vord purred.

With a leap and a kick, Illsaide had Vord on his back on the floor, sword drawn to the junction of his neck and collarbone. "Falan waits for you," the fallen prince hissed.

"Pity," Illsaide spat back, "'Tis you that will be at her side soon enough in wedded bliss."

"ENOUGH!" Duzell had had it. Often, many years ago, he treated many a man and woman as objects and slabs of meat to feed upon. Now, he realized, he was essentially being treated the same way. Talk about Karma at work and doing unto others... "NOONE is going to marry me. I WILL find Phelios-"

"And when you do, I will protect him with my LIFE," Darres emphasized to him.

"You humans are driving me insane." Duzell stalked from the room.

"Illsaide," Darres spoke, "we must remember our places. We are warriors, and you hold threat over a prince of La Naan on the floor."

"We are men, and he is attempting to take what is mine."

**_FLASHBACK - Hours earlier_**

Illsaide's mother had passed away within a year of his birth. Gone, like the ashes of Merarim. Sharlen remained now, making preparations against the Lord of the Sea for Jened's greatest Ruelle.

On this, the night the Lord tried to lay seige to Jened's castle in search of his daughter, it was naught more than fate that Duzell had made a wrong turn in the dugeons with Falan and walked upon the fight between Sharlen and his prey. Ishtar's body stood before the fallen Lord, backed by Darres with Vord, Roy, and Illsaide waiting for their moment to attack.

And it was Duzell's bad fortune that Sharlen had immediately recognized him again, this time shed of his cat flesh and fur.

Ishtar knew if she didn't say something fast, Darres and Vord would start freaking out.

"Du!" Illsaide shouted over the noise of the storm.

"Roy! Get Falan and Ishta out of here!" Duzell yelled back.

"Duzie! Be careful! Falan, help me with the old man!"

Sharlen allowed this to happen knowing Lord Jened would be much, much happier with an old and powerful Vampire King's soul. Duzell's soul would make a magnificent Ruelle.

Darres wanted to smack his head against a wall. Ishtar KNEW this look-a-like!? Hell, even Illsaide knew him. But... Duzie? Du? Just WHAT was going on? "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!? ISHTAR! Don't you DARE move until I get some answers!"

"Is this REALLY the best time for that, Darres?" Duzell glared.

Sharlen laughed. "Now's as good a time as any. I would be DELIGHTED to help enlighten the situation a little... your _highness_," Sharlen mock bowed to Duzell.

"Your highness?" Vord questioned.

"Of course! The re-incarnated Vampire King.... Duzell."

"Roy," Darres spoke sharply. "Get Falan and Ishtar to safety."

"And the old man!" Ishtar protested.

"No! I am NOT leaving until I find my daughter. Your insufferable master has her in his clutches."

Sharlen laughed again. He could completely destroy the old man without laying a weapon to him. It was lucky for him that Jened was quite the talker after a night of passion.

"You'll never see the wench again, old man. Her days on this earth ended long ago. However, if you wish... you're more than welcome to help yourself to her brat." Sharlen raised his sword to Illsaide.

No one spoke as Sharlen chuckled. Duzell came to his senses first, and snapped Roy back to reality by throwing Falan to his arms. Roy decided he really didn't want to be there right now and accepted Falan. The both of them collected up the Lord of the Sea with Ishtar's help, and led him away.

_I'll get all the juicy details from Duzell later.... which reminds me..._ "Darres!" Ishtar shouted back. "If you harm one hair on my precious Duzie-wuzie's head... I'll make you regret it FOREVER!!!" And she was gone.

Darres really wanted that wall right about now.

It was Darres, Sharlen, Vord, Illsaide, and Duzell facing one another. Sharlen spoke again. "So... what shall we discuss first? So many secrets...." Duzell gave him no more chances to speak. He attacked him head on with his fists and got one solid punch in before he found himself on his back, with Illsaide's foot on his stomach.

"You are the Vampire King? I expected you to be stronger."

"As did I, Captain," grinned Sharlen.

"I can change you," he whispered down. "You don't need Phelios. You need me."

Prince Vord had other ideas. "So, Ishtar is the brat and Duzell was the fighter." He reached down and pulled Duzell out from under Illsaide's foot. "Ishtar is all yours, Darres. I know what I really want now," he spoke, running a hand down Duzell's side, causing him to blush and shiver.

Illsaide glared at Vord and ripped Duzell from his grasp. As Sharlen disappeared from the group, his laughter faintly echoed in the clear night air. Only the wet ground gave any indication of the storm that had raged earlier.

* * *

**A 2nd N: **Dear Jay, of COURSE it's AU, I said that in the beginning sticks her tongue out. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT REVIEWERS?! Okay, I'll be nice... er. And um, regarding the whole Illsaide being Jened's bastard.... don't read the rest of this if you don't want to know what I think or haven't read the ending of book six....

First of all (now's the time to stop reading if you don't want to know), Illsaide's mother was the daughter of the Lord of the Sea. He's a HALF-breed so his father has to be human.... not monster. The next is Jened's continual obsession with him already, and how he's his greatest Ôcreation.' It's MY opinion that he is Jened's son... Jened would be twisted and perverted enough to take the sea king's daughter against her will to produce a powerful heir. After all, he IS a descendant of Phelios. So now, Illsaide and Falan are half siblings. Phew.

Throne holders have to have the blood of Phelios flow through them. Jened would not be adverse, in my opinion, to having him marry Falan. EXCEPT for that fact that by uniting Falan through Vord, he holds his hand on two countries... La Naan and Ci Xeneth. Two down, Pheliosta to go. Convenient how Pheliosta lies smack dab in the middle RIGHT between La Naan and Ci Xeneth. Armies from both countries could attack at the flanks.

His future plans for Illsaide? That I can't fathom. Gawd, I hate politics. That's why the primary genre for this story is romance.

**A 3rd N: **Dear Carmeretheil, (nice name) see above. Still confused? Let me know.

Thanks to the both of you for your reviews, I really did appreciate it. This is my first VG ficlet and I hope I'm doing okay. BUT DARNNIT!!! I just really want some sexual tension between Vord/Duzell/Illsaide. But... hmmmmm.... who should win?


	3. Three

**_Title:_** Losing is Not an Option

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp

**_Rating: _** Okay, moving definitely into PG for language and sexual... innuendos. And of course, the ever lovin' shonen ai....

**_Date:_** September 12th, 2004

**_A/N: _** And Shad FINALLY acknowledges my existence glares

**_Warnings:_** Shonen ai. Spoiled brats. AU. 

* * *

Of COURSE it wasn't fair or nice. But right now, Illsaide didn't feel like being either with what was at stake. He also knew Lord Jened would not be happy with finding his Ruelle creating arch-mage was missing.

So it was of the utmost importance to send him a message requesting his quick return.

Darres had insisted that both the young men leave Duzell alone until something could be done to decide what was going to happen. Which... roughly... translated to him yelling up a storm at Ishtar for not being honest with him and harboring a demon under her roof.

Only to have Ishtar point out, between giggles, that the only person Duzell was a danger to was Phelios. Whom hadn't been found.

Yet.

Darres just KNEW there was more that Ishtar was not telling him, but he decided not to press it. It had, been an exciting night, and the princesses needed rest.

He just wondered how he was going to break all this wonderful news to Sir Keld without having his head torn from his shoulders.

In another area of the castle, another man's opinion of Darres dropped yet another notch. He was a prince! He was far above the status of an army captain. He knew he was best suited for Duzell. Unfortunately, he knew what his mother would not support him on this issue. As his two elder brothers had taken an extreme liking to each other, the only chance La Naan had for an heir rested with him.

And he didn't think there was a magic spell in existance that could impregnate a man. He'd have to check with Yujinn on that. If there was, hey, no problem! Duzell would look so cute with a baby on his hip. And if there wasn't...

Well, damn. It's not like La Naan never had adopted heirs before. NOTHING was going to come between him and Duzell. He'll spend all night thinking of plans for every possible negatation that could arise.

It'll give him something to do since he was forbidden to touch Duzell (by Ishtar no less! Traitor!) and have him help with ... 'other'... arising problems.

Duzell and Ishtar were given chambers of their own. Separate ones. One of Darres' more annoying ideas. But of course, that didn't stop Ishtar from sneaking into his room.

Duzell was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, hands in his chin. Pondering.

He knew he wanted Illsaide. And if Vord wasn't here, he could probably easily stick to his original course of action. Slipping away in the dark of the night with Ishtar, back to Phelios, after tasting Jened. Pending of course, that Jened wasn't Phelios.

Illsaide only wanted to use him. And he would not go through that. For one it was humuliating. And for another, he was growing rather fond of Falan, and would not put her through that pain. Illsaide was powerful. Having him as a prince to Ci Xeneth could only prove as an asset.

No. No matter what, he could not let Illsaide have him. He couldn't put Falan, or himself, through that.

And Darres. Damn, but that boy needed to get laid. Laid and leave him _alone._ He should bring that up to Ishtar. Maybe that would be something practical that she could do.

And Vord. Impressive Vord. Handsome Vord. Damn PERSISTANT Vord. 'Destroying bed sheets!?' What the hell was up with that. Just thinking about it caused him to blush deeper than any moment with Illsaide had.

Although... it was kinda... nice. To know that he wanted him that much. Sortof.

"Gee, that look would really surprise Darres. I don't think he's ever seen me look so serious before. It's kinda freaky seeing it on you. Almost like looking in an 'opposite' mirror." Ishtar could be so charming when she wanted to be.

Duzell just glared at her. "If you're thinking about what I think your thinking about, I think you should, you know, sleep with them both and THEN decide. Illsaide's good but kinda creepy. And if he tried really hard, Vord would have that whole stalker thing going on with him. Not real promising. So you should try them both out, since they both seemed determined that if you marry either one of them, that the place you'll spend the most time is in their bed. Might as well make sure you're going to enjoy being there."

Duzell could NOT believe she actually said all that with a smile on her face.

"I'm NOT getting married, Ishtar. I need to find a way to get away from them and complete my mission in finding Phelios."

"Isn't Darres just so cute!? He wants to stop you so bad from doing that! It's just so adorable!"

"You're insane!"

Ishtar just smiled happily.

"Do you think Vord would hold out for a Winter Wedding? Illsaide looks like he wants one now, so I don't think he would..."

Duzell wanted to cry. "Ishtar! Phelios remember? Bite bite? Kill kill?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about that! But once you kill him, what are you going to do? I mean, it's not like you're going to disintegrate. You'll still have a life to live. You want to live it alone? Of course, you'll live at Pheliosta with me, but when I'm busy, who's going to look after you?"

"There's an implication in that question that makes me think you think I'M the one constantly causing trouble."

"So, I heard from the knights that one of the reasons that Phelios killed you was that he was hot for your body and you wouldn't give it to him."

Duzell fell off the bed.

Illsaide was tired of waiting. His distrust of Vord, and vice versa, was apparent when Illsaide's spy failed to catch Vord's spy run off to tell his master that Illsaide was at Duzell's door. When Vord showed up, Illsaide's temper reached its peak.

"Darres wants Duzell left alone," Vord growled.

"Darres is NOT my master," Illsaide growled back.

Suddenly, Duzell's bedroom door opened and the Vampire King emerged, enraged. "GOOD NIGHT, GO TO BED, AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he shouted then slammed his door closed.

"Boy, they just can't keep themselves in check can they?" Ishtar rambled on to Duzell. "And I don't think you're allowed to yell at a prince like that. Better marry him first, then yell at him. I think that's legal."

Duzell wondered if Darres would be very mad or grateful if he throttled Ishtar.

Duzell's shouting brought a very disgruntled Darres to his door to find, unsurprisingly, those two little twerps glaring at one other.

Oh Kami was this going to be a long night. He was further unfazed when Duzell's door opened and Ishtar was plopped at his feet. The door then slammed shut. Again. Poor door. Scraping sounds were heard, rustling across the floor, followed by a loud thumping noise against the door.

"I'll bet that was the dresser," Ishtar guessed. "Duzie is NOT a good kitty tonight. I bet he wants a belly rub." Darres smacked his head. Great. With one sentence, Ishtar had the ability to overload the thought processes of the two horndogs currently standing stunned next to him. Great. Just peachy, Princess.

"Hmmmm. Isn't there a trellis or something underneath Duzie's window?"

While Illsaide was shocked into stillness, Vord tried to make off to see if what Ishtar had said was true. Tried to. That insufferable Darres had a handful of his shirt and was not looking like he was going to let go. Damn it. Darres needed to get laid BAD.

"PLEASE! For the love of God! Can you two just do this in the MORNING!?"

Illsaide turned and left with a glare at Vord. Vord yanked out of Darres' grasp and turned to him. "I may not be as powerful as Laphiji or Illsaide, but I am strong enough to keep that man in line. Besides... After all we've been through, I thought you'd support me." Vord pat Darres on his head. "Ja!" Vord headed back to his own room, planning having been interrupted, he decided to see if his dreams would provide further solutions.

"Darres?" Ishtar spoke, still at his feet. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

* * *

**JAY: ** Don't apologize... I have seen a lot of A/N that are just babbling, and I'll be like 'yeah yeah yeah, skip to the story already.' and I HAVEN'T READ BOOK SEVEN YET!! Thanks for reading!

**SUCCORELLE: ** Thank you! This is the first story that I've found to not have a problem in updating.

**SHADOW PHENIX: **took you damn long enough. Bleh! MORE DU/VORD! MORE DU/ILLSAIDE!! And I'm going to introduce Yujinn into the next chappie!

**STORY READER: ** Thank you for your sweet words! I bow to you!


	4. Four

**_Title:_** Losing is Not an Option

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp

**_Rating: _** Okay, moving definitely into PG for language and sexual... innuendos. And of course, the ever lovin' shonen ai....

**_Date:_** October 2nd, 2004

**_A/N: _** Wow, more reviewers! Thanks so much to everyone! I give everyone smilies.... the symbols don't show up though...

**_Warnings:_** Shonen ai. Spoiled brats. AU. 

* * *

"I still don't see why you need my help _there._ I'm perfectly comfortable supervising from Pheliosta, Darres."

"Yujinn..."

"Besides, I don't think Duzell poses such a strong threat, yet. He very well may soon. But right now...."

"Right now?"

"I think he's as harmless as a," Yujinn giggled, "kitten."

Darres winced. That was not funny.

He just wondered how he was going to break all this wonderful news to Sir Keld without having his head torn from his shoulders.

Meanwhile, after a somewhat fitful night's sleep, Duzell had just managed to escape Ishtar's 'female bonding' plans with Falan to explore the castle.

That was his intention at any rate.

He was startled out of his cautious 'peering-around-the-corner' act by a strong arm around his waist... and a strong hand over his mouth. So not good.

He was pulled back against a very firm chest, and Illsaide's whisper tingled his ear.

"Sneaky Duzell... What are you up to?"

Duzell only managed to pull Illsaide's hand off his mouth because the older man allowed it.

"Nothing that you would be thinking. And nothing that's any of your business."

Illsaide ignored his tone. "Would you like a tour of the castle?"

"With you?"

"Of course."

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter." The arm around Duzell's waist tightened. "Feh, fine. Let me go, first."

Illsaide released Duzell's waist only to claim his arm. "Very good, where should you like to start?"

"Kitchens." _Might as well see if I can grab some food._

* * *

"And hurry home, Darres... I miss you," Yujinn smiled sweetly through the mirror. Then his image disappeared.

Darres groaned. He was seriously thinking of retiring. He could move to someplace quiet. Someplace.... with no women. Or pretty men.

"Darres!" The door to his room slammed open. "I need your help!"

"Vord!? What's going on?"

"I can't find Duzell."

"Do you think he found Phelios!?"

"No, I think he's with that bastard Illsaide. I need help to find them."

"Well, it's a BIG castle, it'll take me all day alone."

And so, Darres was unwillingly dragged out of his room and away from his brooding time all in the name of true lust.

If it wasn't so un-masculine, he would probably cry.

* * *

Throughout the course of the kitchens tour, Illsaide's hand migrated from Duzell's arm... to the center of his back... to the small of his back... to the hip that was not currently mashed into Illsaide's own.

He made no indication to having noticed the glares Duzell was giving him. They even stood eating, with one of Illsaide's feet planted between Duzell's.

There was no denying that the captain was sexy. And his mannerisms just made him sexier. But... Falan.

Duzell never felt like such a betrayer in all his life.

* * *

Darress was intending to slip away once they parted, and spend some quiet time in the gardens training. However....

"Darres! Vord! What are you two doing?"

"Looking for Duzell, your highness," Vord smiled at Ishtar and Falan.

"Oh, let us help! I know my way around the castle somewhat so I'll go with Darres. Falan, you take Vord."

"Hai," Falan cheered. Ishtar was looking for something fun to do, and now she can do it while spending some quiet time with Darres. What fun! Maybe they'd run into Illsaide on the way.

"Darres and I will cover the west side of the castle and you two cover the east."

"Great. Let's go," Vord grabbed Falan's arm and lead her down a corridor.

Ishtar smiled sweetly at Darres, and he sighed. At least Ishtar had an excuse to stick by him instead of running away from him.

Like THAT would make his job any easier. He didn't think he would be that lucky.

* * *

Duzell had figured shortly after being absconded that he should go ahead and pump Illsaide for information. He just didn't think the man would be such a sucker as to tell him.

However, he also didn't think that he'd tell him _everything_.

Like, when the castle was built, who built it, and the color of his underwear.

Get him alone, and Illsaide was a talker. So while they were walking down some corridor or another (Illsaide was explaining the relevance between each of the paintings, draperies, and tapestries, to their placement in said corridor) they bumped into Falan and Vord.

Talk about your tense moments.

* * *

**SHADOW PHENIX: **Wow! You were the first reviewer for this chapter. Didn't know you had it in you...

**SUCCORELLE: ** Well, I WAS good about updating.... Yes, I love the whole kitty referrence and have a lot of fun with Ishtar that way.

**STORY READER: ** Yes, Yujinn seems to want some action himself there...

**RUINBLADE: ** Yay! I'm glad you stopped and read it! And I worked damn hard on that summary, I'll have you know!

**JAY: **... And only I know if that belly rub comment of Ishtar's was intentional or not.

**HITARU: **Ah, arigato! bows I'm glad you like it!

**QUICKSILVER5: **NO! Didn't get book eight yet but shad told me about that line... UGH!!! I need some yu/dar or vord/du action sooon! And hmmmm three way battle, ne? EVIL GRIN


	5. Five

**_Title:_** Losing is Not an Option

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp

**_Rating: _** Okay, moving definitely into PG for language and sexual... innuendos. And of course, the ever lovin' shonen ai....

**_Date:_** November 30th, 2004

**_A/N: _** After reading book nine, I have decided to bash my head against a wall repeatedly for as long as I can justifiy it. You should blame Yujinn and Vord for this. DAMMIT! Why aren't they cooperating!?!?

**_Warnings:_** Shonen ai. Spoiled brats. AU. Burned's head exploding. Shad BB'ing me.

* * *

With envious speed, Illsaide had dropped his arm from Duzell and gracefully stepped a full foot away.

And even though it was what Duzell preferred, it still hurt.

But he really couldn't blame Illsaide. He might've too if Falan had looked that happy to see him as well. Smiled that sweetly. Blushed that lightly. All for Illsaide.

"Falan," he breathed.

"Yay! We found them!"

And of course, Vord wasted no time in occupying the space that Illsaide vacated. Which would've brought a protest from the latter had he not been currently tugged away by a smiling, little angel.

"Ah, those two really make a cute couple, don't they, Duzzie?"

"Don't call me that," he hissed.

"Don't worry my love, they aren't the only cute ones around here. I bet we make a right handsome couple, as well."

"Vord, **darling,** why don't we venture to the courtyard for a little sword play?"

"A date, my beloved?"

"No, a reason to kick your ass," he huffed away.

Vord followed close on his heels, humming some happy tune or another and smirking for all he was worth.

Damn princes.

* * *

"Yay! Now we found Ishtar and Darres!"

"Falan! Illsaide! Where's Duzzie and Vord?"

Illsaide's growl went unnoticed by everyone else.

Not that Illsaide wasn't happy to be with Falan. He adored her. He loved her. But something... inside... just told him that Duzell belonged to him and that Vord better keep his hands off or else....

He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't be with Falan. And he would be damned if he let Vord have what was his.

"Why don't we see if we can find them?"

Illsaide had never heard anything more satisfying in his life.

* * *

Yujinn wouldn't admit it, but he was worried.

He had no doubt that Darres would get to the bottom of everything. Duzell's appearance. The mysterious disappearance of that... and Lord Jened? Where does he fit in all this? Maybe he should venture for a little trip.

The worst thing that worried him was his concern over Darres.

He couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

* * *

Lord Jened was torn between extreme displeasure and infinite rapture.

Regardless of what Sharlen thought, the Lord of the Sea was not invaluable. Even with Lord Duzell, Vampire (KITTY!) King in the grand scheme of things now. There was no reason for him to not have BOTH... now one was gone, and only one remained.

And Sharlen thought that he could.... could what? Capture? Control? Entice?... the dearly departed Vampire King.

No more than his own son could, if the letter in his hand held true.

Sharlen had come to him immediately, of course. But he would deal with him later. He had his son's wedding to attend to, first and foremost.

This should prove most entertaining.

* * *

Dodge. Parry. Lunge. Thrust.

This little sparring match was NOT doing any favors to Vord's libido.

"You know, sexy, I can certainly think of better ways to work up a sweat."

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Duzell threw down his sword. "I've HAD it! I'm going to my room!"

Vord knew it probably wasn't a wise idea to ask 'can I join you?' but he couldn't help it. Du's outfit was nice and snuggly plastered with sweat to his lithe little form and he should be REWARDED for the amount of restraint that he has shown so far.

"Join me, and it may be the last thing you ever do...." Man, if looks could kill.

Vord smirked. "After all the pleasant feelings that I'd fill your body with, you wouldn't have the heart to harm me."

Damn, sexy, know-it-all brat! Who does he think he is!?

"Enough beating around the bush. You're after Phelios?"

Duzell didn't answer.

"And Ishtar is helping you, ne? I could help as well... I would do it, for you."

"It's treason for you to speak of such things, isn't it? When he returns, and if he were to defeat me, he would be YOUR king. Betraying him already, are we?"

"Never learned the concept of 'love' as a vampire, did you?"

Duzell glared at him. Dammit! The plan was simple. Find Phelios. Kill Phelios. What the hell is all this other stuff doing getting in the way?!

"In human form... do you finally understand human emotions? Can you feel them?"

When... did Vord get so close? Once of the larger male's hands was resting on his cheek and pulled his gaze up.

"Does your heart feel the same flutter as mine, when we are close? Does the same excitement flow through your veins, like a raging torrent of-"

"Echos?"

"I knew you felt it, too," he whispered as his lips descended.

Yes, he felt it.

But not with him.

_Phelios...._

* * *

Oh, hell. How did that sneak in there? Dammit!

**Isis-Ishtar123: **Hai! Continued!

**QUICKSILVER5: **They were told by Sharlen about his parentage, and they just put two and two together and got incest. Ew. That was a nice review by the way, much appreciated. It was great how you picked out what you liked specifically and what you'd like to see more of... more Jened on the way... ARIGATO!

**RUINBLADE: ** Thank you! And who says it's going to be limited to 'TWO' horny men! And did you catch the kitty comment in this chapter? i couldn't resist.

**SHADOW PHENIX: **Darling, you KNOW I'd be lost without you... and I asked my brother what I should update and he told me 'Vegeta's driving lessons....' The dork. Don't worry, I set him straight.

**JAY: **That may be one way of him wishing to get rid of his suitors... hehehehee....

**LOKI, GOD OF CHAOS: THANKS! I like Chaos!**

**NOONE: **DAMN YOU AND YOUR INSPIRATIONS!! Heh, read on and thank you for a lovely review! And you're not noone to me!

**KATSUMI SAGARA: **Heh, glad ya liked it!

**KURAI-STAR: **Unfortunately my 'soon as possibles' are 'slow and lacking...' Shad can tell you some motivation tips in the form of a baseball bat....

**MARUKEN: ** NEITHER DO I!! That's when my imagination kicks in... and man, does it hurt!


	6. Sex

**_Title:_** Losing is Not an Option

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp

**_Rating: _** Okay, moving definitely into WHATEVER... what is it K? for language and sexual... innuendos. And of course, the ever lovin' shonen ai...

**_Date:_** March 28th, 2005

**_A/N: _** Book ten is killing me!

**_A 2nd N: _** TYPOS BE DAMNED! Oops... did that word raise the rating?

**_Warnings:_** Shonen ai. Spoiled brats. AU. Burned's head exploding. Shad BB'ing me.

* * *

Duzell lay naked between the satin sheets of his bed. Contemplating. Remembering...

_Phelios_

The night was sultry, and he writhed within the cool confines of the bed. He felt stiffled. He felt frustrated.

He felt insanely aroused.

And he knew it was partly due to the fact that Illsaide was in the shadows watching him.

"Leave," he breathed.

A gentle touch caressed his temple, and pushed sweat soaked hair from a flushed cheek.

"No," he whispered.

Duzell thought back to dinner. A poison, he would've detected.

"You used an aphrodisiac." It was a statement of fact which needed no verification. He had been an idiot. NEVER trust the bastard.

"You're beautiful."

"No," he stated with more conviction this time. He forced himself up and pushed away from Illsaide, taking the silky topsheet with him.

"You spent a lot of time with Vord today."

"So?"

"He's going to marry Falan. Don't get too attached. And don't spend any more time with him."

"I'm not going to get attached to ANYONE, least of all YOU," Duzell replied hotly. Yes, he was very hot. He would kill, or rather not kill, for a cool breeze.

Illsaide let fall his sword and cape to the floor and stalked Duzell across the bed on his hands and knees. Oh what a pretty picture he made! What a perfectly arousing predator he was. It would be so easy... to just fall into his arms... into his eyes...

"NO!" Duzell shook his head and moved further away. "Stop, Illsaide!"

* * *

"Stop, Illsaide!" was all the invitation Vord needed to burst into Duzell's bed chamber unannounced.

He was not pleased with what he found.

Duzell was pressed against the wall, engaged in a heated kiss with Illsaide. And Du did NOT appear to be wearing any clothes.

* * *

"I am so disappointed in the both of you."

Ishtar winced at Darres' boring tone. Great. This sounded like a REALLY long lecture.

"I'd ask you what you were thinking, but apparently, neither one of you were thinking!"

"Darres, if I had NOT walked in when I had"

"That's not the point! NEITHER one of you should be in his bedroom. Need I REMIND you both? He is a KILLER."

"Whom Illsaide deems worthy to visit in the middle of the night is none of anyone's concern but his."

"Lord Jened!"

"Especially when it is his future bride."

"He is NOT marrying Illsaide!"

"He is NOT marrying ANYONE! He! Is! A! Killer!"

Illsaide glared at Darres. "You speak out of place. The lord of this castle has returned. Show some respect."

Darres ceased his argument and bowed to Jened. "Sire. I apologize."

Illsaide also bowed his respect. Vord and Ishtar did not.

"So where is the blushing bride to be?"

* * *

One would think that after 10 years of princess watching, Darres would be a drinking man. Well, add one vampire king - dead vampire king- to the mix, and he was starting to believe that he SHOULD be a drinking man.

Personally, had Duzell not had the whole 'kill Phelios' thing going for him, Darres would easily root for Vord. Lord Jened and Illsaide were just... creepy.

It had started out as a very odd night. Yujinn walking in before Vord could take a flying leap at Jened was just... CREEPY. The man had amazing timing.

After Yujinn got everyone settled down, and ushered to their rooms, he sidled up next to Darres and stated, plainly and clearly, that since he had arrived so late (as it was the middle of the night), he would have to share his quarters with him.

Darres sighed exasperately, yet submitted. It had been a LONG day and an even longer night.

Yujinn smiled, and prayed to himself that Darres had only one bed in his room. A large one. One that he would have to share. Yujinn also prayed that Darres slept in the nude. Oh yes, Yujinn was VERY glad that he came when he did.

* * *

Lord Jened's and Illsaide's thoughts ran along the same lines from different rooms. There was no way any prince of La Naan was going to marry the greatest find since ruelles.

During the whole heated conversation between the others (minus Falan), in which Darres had steered them all to the libary, Duzell had been trying to cool his heated skin with a cold bath. He was not succeeding very well.

Illsaide had used a very potent aphrodisiac. He meant business apparently, and did not intend to fail. Duzell was just going to have to... finish... what Illsaide had intended for him... on his own. Oh Gods!

The trembling that overtook the vampire king had nothing to do with chill of the water.

* * *

Yujinn was a very happy man.

"Must you lay so close?"

Yujinn smirked. Oh yes, he must. "I'm sorry. Does my proximity bother you?"

Bother? Boy was THAT a loaded question! "Um, it's just... so hot..."

"Is it now?"

Damn, that was NOT how Darres meant that to sound.

"What I meant was... the heat... it's..."

Yujinn feigned a yawn and snuggled closer. "Yes... heat does that to you."



"Oh gods!"

* * *

Ishtar spent the night in Falan's room. Things were starting to get a little weird, and with Jened around... Ick. He's just... CREEPY. But he was Falan's father, and she would be happy to know that he was home. She would do her best to be happy for her.

And honestly, she hoped that something would work out somehow and quick. She didn't want to see Falan hurt.

* * *

Vord was seething. He was beyond angry. And he wasn't going to just sit back and have Jened just hand over Duzell to Illsaide.

It. Will. Not. Happen.

He wasn't sure where Ishtar's loyalties would lie. He had no idea if she would rather himself end up with Falan, than Illsaide, and so hope that Illsaide would win Duzell. But he knew where Laphiji's loyalties would lie and how he could exploit them.

He also thought that he might have a chance to gain help through Yujinn.

And he would need help if he planned to successfully kidnap Duzell and take him back to La Naan with him.

* * *

"Sharlen."

"Yes, Lord Jened?"

"I want a careful eye kept on our Vampire King. He shall not leave this castle. I've got him right where I want him and he's staying forever."

"And Illsaide?"

"What of him? After his wedding, and a few weeks of marital bliss, he'll get over the tragic loss of his new bride. After all, as his lord, he would never dream of denying me anything that I want."

* * *

Burned: Hey my friendly reviewers! Belated Burned here, and I want to introduce to you someone VERY special! This is Shad! REAL person, not a sock puppet this time   
Shad: why isn't there any Jack in this story?   
Burned: Because you never let him come over to play with me!   
Shad: oh, right. well, thanks for abducting me again so that i could be here, because i love doing your work and all   
Burned: Hey, what are INductions for? Shad will be doing my reviewer responses for me, so that I can work on the body and meat sees Yujinn eyeing Darres of the udpate (my new word!) Yeah, be sure to check out the response to her own review...   
Shad: i was trying to be truthful. answer them like you, you know. mimicry and flattery, you know.   
Burned: grins And THAT'S the udpate way   
Shad: by the way, burned, i just got an idea for your ending. i was thinking me and duzell and a bed...   
Burned: You and me both, chickie... and Vord, and Darres, and Yujinn... Ooops! Did I forget Illsaide? innocent Okay Shaddie-poo! Off to do your job! evading   
Shad: But...! Fine, fine. Let me handle the dirty work. We'll see if you get reelected...

**ALERIS:** Oh, but you will wait. See? She's already kept you at with baited breath for five months. Heck, don't be surprised if the next one doesn't come for a year...or three.

**QUICKSILVER5: **I know, you're wondering who'll turn out to be the descendant in Burned's little rendition. Well, since I have some inside information, I'll give you a few hints. It has a lot to do with Ishtar and Duzell...and sockpuppets.

**SHADOW PHENIX: **I can tell, just by your review, that you're a total genius. I'm still not sure why you haven't been elected President of the WC and taken over the World yet...

**NOONE: **Yeah, she lovs the drama, alright. Don't worry about the inspiration thing. She can get inspiration from looking at a cheeseburger the wrong way. Nice isn't exactly the word I use to describe her, nor does Gohan for that matter, but to each and such... Yeah, she really likes to keep you hanging, doesn't she. Thanks, by the way, for giving her a bigger head through your elation. She does demand praise, after all. If she needs help getting her butt over to review, just lemme know.

**JAY: **Duzell is a poor kitty. A poor sexy kitty. You know, he reminds me of Riddick in a way. Except the Riddick authors know how to update once in a while...

**RUINBLADE: ** If that was a small eternity, what would you label this update gap. Stop while you're ahead because, believe me, she's a pro at this sort of thing. Forte and all that. I'm not sure who she has up her sleeve to be after Duzie, but Yuujinn does get that twinkle in his eye whenever the kitty is around.

**RANDOMREADER:** She thanks you fro your interest. But, you know, won't be surpried if you've since strayed, considering her lack of attentiveness towards her reviewers. Leaving us hanging for months, as usual.

**MIDNIGHT:** She was able to decipher the review and enjoyed it immensely. Sadly, she doesn't enjoy updating so much. Maybe we should kidnap her and force her to write.

**BLUE STRIPED WHITE BOXERS:** Well thanks for the compliments, but this is Burned's fic and all, and I wouldn't want her to get jealous.

**KOHAKU-YUUGA'S-REMBRANCE:** Update Soon? holds back laughter Well, she'll seriously take your insistence on an update in the near future into consideration. hersheys When Dende admits his love for Gohan...

**THE BARD'S APPRENTICE:**Sadly, you don't appear to have the technique down. To insure possible updates, take your bat and swing with ferocity. Then make a POWERFUL threat, such as, "UPDATE or I will beat all your bishies within and inch of their lives, then take them home with me so that you will be unable to care for them. Plus, I will show Gohan those pictures of you and Treize from last week." Of course, you have to obtain actual photographs, and that can be a dirty job...


	7. Heaven

**_Title:_** Losing is Not an Option

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp

**_Rating: _** M! DAMMIT, Vord! He jumped the rating up. Don't complain... it's gentle... sort of. No wordy dirds for naughty bits.

**_Date:_** June 29th, 2005

**_Warnings:_** STEAMY! Please someone open the doors to clear the air. MORE YUJINN/DARRES! Yes, this is actually my favorite VG pairing.

* * *

_"Laphiji... I need you here..."_

* * *

The morning came none too quickly for Duzell. His skin was still heated and he was still unsatiated. Thankfully, he managed to spend the night alone. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be able to do anything until the aphrodisiac wore off. Or until he gave in and...

Right now... option two sounded pretty damn fine.

He opened the door to his room intending to step out to locate a certain prince, but certain prince was already at his door.

"I need you," was the only warning Vord had before Duzell's lips landed on his and the door shut behind him.

Vord was never one to turn down an opportunity such as this.

It wasn't long before Duzell found himself on the bed, Vord over him, kissing him soundly, and his legs wrapped tightly around the prince's waist.

Yet, it wasn't enough. He needed, "more..."

Vord was only to happy to oblige. Clothes were carefully, yet quickly removed, and the prince's hands were all over Duzell's skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

When he finally entered the vampire king, Vord thought he had died and gone to heaven. He might've been a bit more rough than the other deserved...

"Harder! Vord!" Oh Kami, to hell with gentleness!

Their mating was frantic and it wasn't long before they both climaxed.

Although Vord finished, he wasn't yet done with his little hellion. "I don't know what came over you," he smirked, "besides me. But this will not be a one time thing." He grasped slender hips he was still imbedded deeply within, and slammed himself inside one more time. Duzell writhed and moaned and finally...

Fell asleep.

Vord withdrew and cuddled up next to the other sweaty body. And if there was any justice in this world, Darres and that insufferable captain would walk in to see them wrapped around each other.

Ah, if only.

But at that moment, the Captain and Lord Jened were discussing wedding plans and were unaware of how the two blissfully lay in Duzell's bedroom.

Vord only had to wait a couple of days and Laphiji would arrive. Then his brother would help him kidnap the vampire king. He'd have to be careful in how he acted. Come to think of it, Illsaide finding out about them might hurry along the captain's own design's on the man in his arms.

That would not be good. It would be more of a fight than he wanted. He couldn't risk any complications, and while Du was worth any effort, he'd rather not leave anything to chance.

That idiot may hurt Du with all that waving around he was doing with his sword.

And hopefully, Laphiji won't have any problems finding someone to marry them on a moment's notice in the city. Vord intended on returning to his own kingdom a married man.

And then... HONEYMOON!

Duzell moaned and snuggled closer the heat wearing off, and a chill creeping through him.

* * *

Illsaide couldn't stop feeling as though something... was entirely wrong. But he mentioned nothing as Jened rambled on.

"Sharlen has informed me that you are now aware of your birthright."

Birthright? That's... mother...

Lord Jened smirked. "But he didn't happen to mention who your father was, now did he? You can't really believe that you are fully immortal."

Illsaide took one look at his Lord's face and knew. He _knew_ that Jened would not be able to resist having his way with...

"So, my son. Having a vampire king as your husband is bound to be more... entertaining... than having your own sister."

As awful as it was to hear the words fall from the lips of his own father, he just could not be surprised.

Nothing will probably ever surprise him again.

* * *

_

When moonlight crawls along the street   
chasing away the summer heat...

_

Duzell awoke languidly. It was not too far into morning now, and even though most of the aphrodisiac was worked out of his system, through his own sweat (clever illsaide... bastard)... there will still lingering traces.

_

Footsteps outside somewhere below,   
the world revolves, I've let it go

_

That was his story to explain the reason he rubbed his leg between Vord's. He was still slightly fevered, his mouth explained as it placed kisses across the larger man's chest.

_

We've built our church above this street,   
we practice love between these sheets...

_

And as much as he wanted to stop, oh kami, he couldn't! It was his body begging for more, not him, his mind screamed through the other's skin.

_

The candy sweetness scent of you   
it bathes my skin, I'm stained by you...

_

His ardent fervor had nothing to do with the other man, his husky voice...

_

And all I have to do is hold you... there's a racing within my heart

_

... his strong touch...

_

and I am barely touching you...

_

... the gentle caresses from inside his own belly...

_

Turn the lights down low, take it off and show   
my love for you, insatiable...

_

GOD! When did Vord get inside him...

_

Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop   
my love for you, insatiable...

_

... under his skin...

_

the Moonlight plays upon your skin,   
a kiss lingers takes me in...

_

... scortching the inside of his vision...

_

I fall asleep inside of you   
there are no words, there's only truth

_

Vord's mouth moved over his young king bringing him close to climax, but denying him that sweet promise.

_

breath in, breath out there is no sound   
we move together up and down

_

Denying him what he had been denied for so long. Duzell knew without a doubt that he was being punished. And all he could do...

_

We levitate, our bodies soar   
our feet don't even touch the floor

_

... was beg...

_

And nobody knows you like I do   
'cuz the world they don't understand

_

..."Please! More!"

_

But I grow stronger in your hands...

_

"For anything?"

_

Turn the lights down low, take it off and show   
my love for you, insatiable...

_

"Anything!"

_

Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop   
my love for you, insatiable...

_

"Forever?"

_

We never sleep, we're always holding hands   
kissing for hours, talking, makin' plans

_

"Vord!"

_

I feel like a better man just being in the same room...

_

"Say it! Forever!"

_

We never sleep, there's just so much to do   
so much to say   
can't close my eyes when I'm with you

_

"God! Yes! Forever!"

_

...Insatiable...

_

"Mine..."

_

...the way I'm loving you...

_

"Yours..."

_

...Insatiable for you...

_

The energy of his final orgasm rendered him unconscious again, but still aware of the arms that wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

Somehow, Daress wasn't placated by Yujinn's smile. I mean, seriously. That smile is just no good. That's the same smile that graced his face when he was tempting Ishtar with La Gamme.

"Daress," here it comes, "I can't remember the last time I slept so well." This doesn't sound like it's going to be pleasant... "We should sleep together more often." Smile. No. No no. No no no no.

"Daress? Are you grinding your teeth?"

"Yujinn, I'm sure that other accomadations can be found for you that will be far more comfortable than my body," which you covered through the WHOLE night with your own.

"Don't be silly! You are far more comfortable than any mattress. I'll just have my things moved into your room."

Darres blushed. Yujinn smiled. And Ishtar propelled herself into the room, squealing about how cute this and that was going to be, and how she wanted to help redecorate their room in Pheliostia. Yujinn smiled.

Wait. "NANI?"

* * *

OH COME ON! You guys didn't REALLY expect that to be the end of the aphrodisiac, did you? Oh whew, close call for Duzzie... NOT. That babe is BEGGIN' to be taken!

**THE BARD'S APPRENTICE:** Ah! Treize! sighs dreamily The great thing about you is that no matter what I update... You're happy! YAY:)

**QUICKSILVER5: ** Hope your arm feels better! though, at the rate I update, you probably could've grown a new one back! Yes, yummy yujinn/daress! Look for more!

**KOHAKU-YUUGA'S-REMBRANCE:** I tease with no real answers! You won't know anything for sure until the final chapter!

**Misura:** hyperventilates AH! MISURA! Reviewing ME! AH! I love your kaiba/joey stuff! I just read that latest one about the pizza and mokuba and joey and 'couch for moneybags' and gawd... it was hilarious! Poor kaiba! With a koi, there is no democracy ONLY DICTATORSHIPS! and you often go down with the ship! and then the one where he shows up on joey's doorstep in america and needs a place to stay! He can stay at my place!

**NOONE: **For now, duzell remains in ishtar form with all his manly parts! But it is VERY hard to not call him a girl or she or whatever! And LOOKY! Another update! Still happy?

**JAY: **HAH! Darres isn't out of the closet yet, not because he doesn't want to be... he just can't find the door GRIN

**WOOT: ** You mean... Duzzie ISN'T a toy? Vord/Illsaide cry

**LADY OF INFINITY:** telling now would be cheating! But I promise, we'll find out the whole phelios/duzell issue answers... eventually... not that there may be any... grin

**KAT R. FAIR:** Even though Falan isn't "gorgeous" I sttill think she's pretty, and she's sweet without being annoying... I'll do my best to not hurt her, promise!

**SHADOW PHENIX: **YOU DIDN'T REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! Heh, but I see you found 'weathered in'... YUMMY.


End file.
